Currently, removing material such as snow which accumulates on the tops of semi-trailers, trucks and other freight transport vehicles involves the use of a stationary system which may be provided by a transport company but which requires continual upkeep in order to be in a condition for drivers to use. Other devices and methods may require a driver to get on top of the vehicle to manually remove snow. Depending on local regulations and the height of the vehicle, some methods may require that the driver work with the use of an arrest fall system. Thus there is a need for an improved assembly for removing material such as snow from vehicles.